reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bird (Faerie Guide)
Interactions With Mystic Obscura Bird appears to Adrie Ofandrus in her trance during session 5 of Reactors and Realms. Bird tells Adrie that he has been existing in the back of Adrie's mind for a few days before he made himself known to her. He explains to Adrie that he is actually her, to an extent. He is the part of Adrie that is connected to the dream and to the Fey-wild and to Faerie. The part of her soul that once she joins the Circle of Dreams, that no longer lives with her, but lives there. Bird explains that he follows the line, the silver path from that fragment to this world and connects. Bird also explains that the symbiotic relationship that he has with Adrie, which then leads to how Adrie gave him his name. Bird tells Adrie that he is her guide to and through the Circle of Dreams, and will help her with hard decisions and help her through difficult moments in life that are bound to happen since being an adventurer. Bird can only communicate with Adrie while she is in her Trance and that he has access to information that she does not about the Circle of Dreams and the things connected to it. After getting more aquainted, Bird informs Adrie that there are "things" that belong to the Circle of Dreams that has since been lost in time. He mentions the book she carries and the ritual behind it, and tells her that there was more to the ritual. There were artifacts used in those rituals that were lost but he could feel their presence and suggests she brings them back to the Circle of Dreams before they could fall in the wrong hands and it would look "fantastic" for Adrie as she ascends to the Circle and gain its respect and personal achievement. He then explains that the artifacts are a series of four stones/gems scattered across Faerun. As their journies continued, Bird appeared to Adrie on many occasion, offering help and guidance. During their visit to hell however, he appeared to Arannis, gifting him a bag of Demon Sleeping Powder. Arannis questioned who he was, and the two ended up in a small skirmish when Bird refused to answer, which saw Bird successfully defeat the High Elf, forcing him to sit on his bed until the spirit guide had left. Another time, after Max and Plink stole and destroyed Eloithe's candy, fearing she had a problem, Bird told Adrie he was disgusted with the people she kept around her, gifting Adrie candy to give Eloithe. Bird appeared during a private conversation between Arannis and Ellywick regarding her now sealed fate of becoming the Dark Lady of Ravenloft. Bird offered them advice, including going to The Dark Forces themselves. Ellywick threw daggers at him repeatedly, simply flying through him, before telling him to get out. After this, Bird violently appeared to Adrie during a dream. He was injured terribly, screaming for Adrie to save him, stating he couldn't hold them off forever. He stated if she didn't help him, they would all die, and that he was humanities last hope. Learning that Adrie had lost the one artifact she had found, Rynik met her in her trance, crouched on her chest making it hard for her to breathe. Threatening that if she doesn't get that artifact back, along with another one in 6 months, he would take over her body and do it himself. Upon receiving more power, thanks to the sacrifices on another adventuring party deep within the High Forest, Rynnik grew more powerful, visiting Adrie once again in her dreams. He told her he had now gotten his other helper to find some of the artifacts, and that he had already acquired one, thanks to Christopher. He told Adrie she was the dumb one of the pair, but Christopher didn't have Mystic Obscura at his back, like she did. He got rid of her time limit, stating he could touch her now, and told her that she had better find the artifacts soon however. Or else. And then he was gone. However, Bird's next visit found himself with Balasar instead. Unable to locate Adrie, Bird was concerned to learn she'd been taken by her taken by The Circle Of Dreams to Last Light for helping him. Threatening Balasar, Bird was introduced to Vibaem, who warned Bird not to threaten Balasar. As Bird ignored the lich, he asked Balasar's permission to go to her circle and kill them all, stating he would miss Rifu, when Balasar agreed. With that, Bird went off to slaughter the Circle of Dreams... and Last Light. Instead however, Bird arrived to find the Druids and people of Last Light under attack from Caidove and an army of vampires and wolves. He saved Adrie and the Druids from her, warning them he wasn't there enemy. A few days later, he sent to see Adrie and warned her darkness lurked in Balasar, and that also he wasn't her friend... they were just on the same side for now. Adrie thanked him regardless. He visited Adrie again, after she insulted him, he aged her by 17 years and warned her not to mouth off at him again. When she apologised, he returned to normal, telling her to not worry about the artifacts, as he had someone else looking for them now. Personality Bird was usually informative, but rather blunt and rude with how he spoke and acted. He showed particular disdain for the other members of the party, and even Adrie herself once she failed him. Trivia - During The Things We Left Behind Campaign, session 1, Bird appeared as a captive of the Kobold. It is unknown why and how he was there. - During a different session of TTWLB, Bird was revealed to by Rynnik Oldoak, and was trapped in his cell. He was also somehow being hurt by the Fae lords, upon their release into the Material Plane. - Within the finale of TTWLB. Rynnik was given even more power, after the Troubleshooters fought with a Beholder who guarded an ancient chamber, that his mother had sworn to not let anyone in.